1-Oxaspiro[2.11]tetradecane is a known chemical, which has been described in several prior art documents as chemical intermediate in various chemical transformations, for example see Nagel et al. in Synlett, 2002, 280.
However, to the best of our knowledge, none of the prior art documents report or suggest any organoleptic properties, or use in the field of perfumery, of said compound.